Entre rapidas carreras y largas lecturas
by Rachelgarf
Summary: Era horrible tener que ir apretujada entre miles de pasajeros en el vagón del metro. Y a pesar de que Rachel odiaba por completo la falta de espacio personal, tuvo que admitir que ese día no fue tan malo.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno hace en realidad mucho tiempo dije que iba a publicar varios RavXKF y como soy un poco perezosa voy a publicar todos aquí como si fueran capítulos. Lo único es que voy a cambiar el summary cuando suba una historia nueva. Algunos puede que no tengan títulos algunos sí (no soy muy creativa con los títulos, si han leído alguno de mis fics ya se habrán dado cuenta jaajaa) **

**Empiezo con este que no tiene summary porque... porque.. no se O.o la verdad no se me ocurrio ninguno. Pero espero que les guste. **

**Los teen titans no me pertenecen. **

Sus ojos la observaron desde el momento en que ingreso a la sala. Se encontraba sentada en su lugar favorito del sillón, el lugar que todos los titanes respetaban, en el que nadie se sentaba y solo era ocupado cuando la joven de las sombras se encontraba en la sala. Una sonrisa se poso en su rostro al contemplarla tan tranquila. En esa posición dejaba que la luz que entraba por la ventana calentara su pálida piel e hiciera que su cabello lanzara destellos violetas. Se veía tan linda y relajada que le costaba creer que aquel ser que poseía apariencia de ángel tuviera sangre demoniaca corriendo por sus venas.

Se preguntaba ¿Cómo era posible que alguien que con solo ver le brindara tanto calor y tanta paz pudiera estar ligada a algo tan malvado? Porque eso era lo que le producía la hechicera, calidez. Aunque sonara extraño porque la chica no mostrará sus emociones y cualquier muestra de afecto le fuera indiferente o hasta molesta el velocista no podía evitar sentir como un calor lo recorría por dentro cuando la miraba.

Y ni que decir cuando se armaba de valor y la abrazaba. Siempre terminaba siendo lanzado hacia una pared y recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de la joven pero para él sentirla entre sus brazos por unos leves segundos antes de que ella lo mandara a volar literalmente era más que suficiente para atreverse a hacerlo de nuevo.

La contemplo dar la vuelta a la página y pasarse el cabello detrás de la oreja. Sonrió aun más y corrió hasta ubicarse a su lado.

Ella levanto la mirada en cuanto sintió que se sentaba y lo observo alzando una ceja.

–¿Qué quieres ahora Wally?

Aunque el tono de voz que la hechicera usaba fuera frío y molesto el chico simplemente la miro sonriendo.

–¿No puedo sentarme?

Raven observo el enorme sillón y después a él.

–¿Por qué tan cerca de mí? ¿No hay más espacio en el sillón?

Él se rió suavemente.

–A mí me gusta estar cerca de ti.

Ella rodó los ojos y continuó con la mirada perdida en el libro. Hubiera querido levantarse e irse a su habitación o por lo menos alejarse un poco del titán pero por alguna extraña razón no lo hizo. Se limito a dejar que él permaneciera a su lado y a darle vuelta a la página.

Suponía que a estas alturas no importara lo que hiciera el joven jamás comprendería que lo único que quería era que la dejara sola. Ya se había cansado de alejarlo con sus poderes y también de molestarse en dirigirle la palabra para decirle claramente que si quería volver a ver la luz del día se mantuviera apartado de ella, así que simplemente había optado por ignorarlo y dejar que hiciera lo que le apeteciera. Mientras no se atreviera a poner una mano sobre su persona todo estaría bien.

Siguió leyendo las oraciones con rapidez, aparentando indiferencia hacia el chico que tenía pegado al hombro. Concentro toda su atención en la lectura que se sobresalto cuando sintió la mano del titán apartarle un mechón rebelde de la cara y dejarlo detrás de su oreja.

Levanto la mirada y la dirigió hacia el pelirrojo con una mueca.

–¿Qué haces?

–Tu cabello no me deja ver tu rostro– respondió él con una inocente sonrisa.

–¿Y para que quieres ver mi rostro?– pregunto molesta subiendo la mano y apartando la de su compañero con brusquedad.

El velocista aprovecho esa reacción para entrelazar sus dedos. Fue en ese momento en que Raven se percato de que el joven no llevaba el guante puesto y que el simple hecho de que sus manos estuvieran unidas le provocaba un cosquilleo que resultaba extraño y agradable a la vez.

–Tienes un rostro muy bonito Raven.

Aquello hizo que la joven enrojeciera ligeramente y bajara la mirada. Observo sus manos unidas y no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad hacia lo que en ese momento sentía el titán. No se permitía mostrar su empatía hacia los demás por respeto a la privacidad y porque albergaba el secreto temor de que al sentir las emociones de los demás ella pudiera perder el control de las suyas. Pero por en ese momento no pudo evitar dejar que su empatía le permitiera conocer los sentimientos que embargaban al muchacho que sostenía su mano. Se sorprendió al encontrarlo tan tranquilo y feliz que no pudo evitar sentir ciertas punzadas de envidia al encontrar esa felicidad como algo inalcanzable.

–Por favor suéltame– dijo fríamente, cortando su empatía.

Kid Flash la observo intrigado por unos segundos. Soltó la mano de la joven pero antes de que ella pudiera retomar su lectura y continuar ignorándolo elevo la otra mano para alzarle el rostro y posar sus labios sobre los de ella.

No fue un beso largo, simplemente un débil roce pero para el velocista fue más que suficiente… por esa tarde.

–Adiós Raven– mascullo levantándose y dirigiéndole un guiño.

Después salió de la sala con rapidez, sin darle siquiera tiempo a la hechicera de razonar lo que había pasado.

Raven se quedo con los ojos abiertos por unos segundos después sacudió la cabeza y retomo su lectura, tratando de borrar con las palabras que había en el libro la sensación de electricidad que había sentido cuando los labios del mejor amigo de su líder estuvieron sobre los suyos.

Cuando llego al final de la hoja sintió como las comisuras de sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba. Se maldijo internamente pero no se molesto en borrar la sonrisa y mucho menos cuando fugazmente sintió la presencia del velocista en la puerta para después alejarse del lugar y volver a dejarla sola.

**Aquí acaba este pequeño one-shot, espero que les haya gustado. Disfrute mucho escribirlo y espero que les guste. **

**Y bueno si tienen alguna sugerencia o una petición de algún RavenXKidFlash pueden dejarme un review y haré hasta lo imposible por hacerlo. **

**Si no pues también agradecería que me dijeran si les gusto o no. **

**Saludos a todos =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Bueno esta idea me vino a la mente y como Chica Cuervo me había pedido que fuera uno en que Raven tomara la iniciativa decidí hacerlo de este modo. Se me dificulto un poco plasmar la personalidad de Raven así que si ven algún error o algo que no cuadre no dude en hacérmelo saber y disculparme, todavía batallo con eso. **

**Espero que les guste. **

**Los teen titans no me pertenecen. **

**"Capricho adolescente"**

_ "Deberías terminar con eso de una buena vez" "Estas ilusionada, en realidad no sientes nada por él" "Simplemente continuas con él por su físico, que aunque es increíble no es lo suficiente para sostener la relación" "Lo mejor que puedes hacer es olvidarte de él" _esos y muchos comentarios más me invadían la mente y me impedían conciliar el sueño.

Esa tarde me había reunido con un par de amigas en un viejo parque a las afueras de la ciudad con la intención de pasar un rato que se pudiera considerar agradable pero nada había salido según lo previsto. Desde que había llegado hasta que se me ocurrió la excusa perfecta para irme no habían parado de criticar la relación que mantenía con uno de los chicos "populares" de la escuela, al cual solo habían visto en una ocasión de lejos sin haber tenido la oportunidad de entablar una conversación con él.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, resultaba mejor que no hubieran cruzado palabra alguna con él. Si con solo haberlo observado habían llegado a la conclusión de que no era más que una cara bonita, un cuerpo atlético y un buen partido para cualquier chica con deseos de elevar su estatus social no me quería imaginar que cosas habrían dicho si hubieran hablado con él.

Posiblemente algo peor que "es solo tu capricho adolescente", cosa que aun siendo falsa no dejaba de ser dolorosa. Resultaba molesto que pensaran que no estaba enamorada de ese chico que ni siquiera me gustara, que lo único que me mantenía a continuar con esta farsa era la forma tan linda con la que me trataba él. ¿De verdad me creían del tipo de persona que solo estaba con alguien para beneficio personal? ¿Del tipo de chica interesada y egoísta que no tenía consideración alguna por los demás? Me dio coraje pensar que con todos sus comentarios la respuesta más obvia para ellos era que sí.

_¿Pero para mí? _pensé. Sabía lo equivocadas que estaban, sus ideas dejaban en claro lo poco que me conocían. Dentro de mí estaba segura que amaba a ese chico aun cuando no lo aparentara y tal vez era por eso que mis amigas tenían la idea de que solo estaba encaprichada con él. Jamás había sido muy abierta con mis sentimientos, lo cual le daba a la mayoría de la gente continuas dudas sobre cuál era mi estado de ánimo.

Supongo que solo podrían saberlo si se encontraran en mi lugar, "en mis zapatos". Tal vez si lo vieran de mi perspectiva comprenderían porque estaba segura de amarlo y no verlo como un capricho adolescente. Porque ¿Qué sentirían ellas? ¿Qué sentirían si la cara de un chico pareciera iluminarse con solo enfocar sus rostros? ¿Qué sentirían si las abrazara delante de todos sin importarle lo que la demás gente piense? ¿Si se mostrara dispuesto a aguantar sus rabietas y aceptarlas con sus defectos con una humilde sonrisa? ¿Si se pusiera celoso con el simple hecho de que alguien pasa a su lado dedicándoles una sonrisa y un saludo con la mano? ¿Si les dijera todos los días que las amaba antes de despedirse? ¿Si las estrechara entre sus brazos con ademan protector? ¿Si las besara con la misma ternura que la primera vez? ¿Si la observara como si fuera la cosa más bella del mundo?

Sabía que al igual que yo, ellas también acabarían por caer. La única diferencia que había entre ellas y yo era que yo había caído antes de que tuviera ese tipo de tratos conmigo. Me costaba admitirlo pero me había atrapado desde el momento que me había dirigido su cálida mirada y su tierna sonrisa. Desde ese momento ya no había podido conseguir sacarlo de mi mente y desde ese momento me había enamorado de él.

Por eso estaba segura de que no era mi capricho, que no estaba con él por ser una cara bonita, que no lo utilizaba para mi beneficio personal. Estaba con él porque no me había conquistado con sus buenos tratos sino con su sonrisa y recordar ese detalle fue lo que consiguió por fin que apartara mi mente de los comentarios de quienes había considerado mis amigas.

Me removí por última vez en la cama, dispuesta a dormir un poco pero no conseguí cerrar los ojos cuando una ganas irrefrenables por verlo me invadieron. Me senté la cama y me observe las manos por unos segundos, pensando en si sería sensato ir a verlo. No tarde en ignorar todas las voces que me decían que buscarlo a estas horas estaba mal. Me quite las cobijas y me encamine hacia la silla en donde descansaba mi chamarra.

Introduje los brazos mientras me dirigía a la salida. Abrí la puerta con cuidado y me asome para ver si no había ningún profesor cerca. Sonreí cuando comprobé que el pasillo estaba desierto y salí, cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas. Corrí por el pasillo y no me detuve para comprobar si en los siguientes pisos había alguien. Sabía que si me detenía por un momento acabaría por entrar en razón y regresaría a mi habitación. Continúe con la carrera, atravesando con rapidez el pequeño patio que separaba los dormitorios y llegando al pasillo en el que estaba su habitación.

Con la respiración entrecortada me detuve frente a su puerta, y como había supuesto las dudas me asaltaron. Quise dar media vuelta y regresar por donde había venido cuando me percaté de que tenía el puño alzado. Di tres suaves toques y espere.

–Roy no me interesa ir a…– comenzó a decir con expresión cansada.

Se detuvo cuando sus ojos me enfocaron y no pudo evitar esconder la sorpresa que inundo su rostro.

–Hola Rachel ¿Qué haces aquí?– pregunto ahogando un bostezo.

–Yo…– no sabía que responder, sentí como mis mejillas se teñían de rojo y baje la mirada– quería verte.

El tener la mirada baja no me permitió ver su rostro pero fui consciente de cómo sus brazos me rodeaban y me estrechaban con cariño. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por mis labios y rodee su espalda.

–Ojala te den ganas de verme más seguido– murmuro con una pizca de gracia, recargando su mejilla en mi cabeza.

–Wally sabes que te amo ¿verdad?– pregunte en un suave susurro, pasando por alto su comentario.

Se apartó un poco y yo hice lo mismo.

–¿Qué?– cuestiono alzando la ceja.

–Te amo Wally– fue lo que respondí antes de alzar la cabeza y rozar suavemente sus labios.

Hice ademan de apartarme pero tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y mantuvo mis labios unidos a los suyos por unos segundos. No fue un beso largo pero puedo decir que es uno de los mejores que he tenido.

–¿A qué se debió eso Rach?– pregunto aun sosteniendo mi rostro entre sus manos.

–Nunca te he dicho cuanto me importas ni lo mucho que te aprecio– respondí bajando la mirada y encogiéndome en hombros.

–Tal vez, pero nunca lo he dudado.

Su comentario me tomo por sorpresa y alce la mirada. Sentí como las comisuras de mis labios se curvaban hacia arriba al ver que en su rostro estaba la sonrisa que me había enamorado.

–También te amo Rachel– susurro acariciando mis mejillas con los pulgares para después inclinar el rostro y besarme de nuevo.

**Espero que les haya gustado y ya saben si tienen alguna sugerencia o consejo son bien recibidos. **

**Por cierto eso me recuerda. Me han pedido que ponga un lemmon de RaeXKF y no tengo ningún problema en ponerlo solo quiero saber si prefieren que sea en un one-shot o en uno de los fics que tengo de ellos (ya sea en De ladrona a heroína o en Let her go) puede que si es en un one shot pueda ser en el siguiente que suba de ellos y si es en un capitulo de los fics tardaría un poco mas por eso pregunto. Y pues ya sea si quieren que haya uno en los tres ustedes me dicen.**

**Gracias a: LissyScarlett, Speisla Cartoon Cartoon, assassinsdark, Lala, Katherine Valentine west, AWeirdGirl, RavenYaz, Chica Cuervo, JxDIIRoomii, Anna Gabriela Tao Usui , AngelicaBR por haberse tomado el tiempo de dejar un review. Muchas gracias, que bueno que les guste lo que escribo. Me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo =)**

**Sin mas me despido. Saludos a todos y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! bueno antes que nada dos disculpas, la primera porque dije que era posible que el siguiente one-shot que publicara de Raven y Kid Flash sería un lemmon y este no lo es. No voy a romper mi promesa, e estado trabajando en él, me atrase un poco porque una buena amiga me dio una gran idea para el lemmon (Katherine Valentine west). La segunda disculpa porque no e actualizado ninguna de las otras dos historias, espero poder hacerlo en esta semana que viene. **

**Admito que este one-shot tiene demasiado diálogos para como estoy acostumbrada pero me pareció que podría quedar algo tedioso si le agregaba cosas que nada tenían que ver. Espero que les guste y no resulte complicado de entender en las partes que se habla del juego. **

**Póker texa´s.**

Mantuvo la mejor cara de póker que podía adoptar sin el mínimo esfuerzo. Había jugado ya demasiadas veces como para emitir expresión alguna que diera a conocer si tenía o no buena mano. Aguardo a que sus amigos continuaran bajando sus cartas con paciencia, cada que uno de los chicos mostraba el juego sentía su victoria más cerca. Cuando por fin el último enseño sus cartas se permitió mostrar una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. Apoyo sus cartas sobre la mesa e hizo una fingida mueca de pesar al verse la ganadora otra vez.

Se inclinó para recoger el dinero y al escuchar los reproches de sus amigos sintió que su satisfacción iba en aumento.

—¿Otro juego?— pregunto Rachel distraídamente mientras que contaba el dinero.

—Ni de broma— respondió Dick.

—Ya perdí el dinero de toda la semana— agrego Víctor.

—No te quejes— replico Garfield— acabo de apostar los ahorros de este año.

—Puedes irte despidiendo de esa motocicleta— dijo Dick dándole unas palmadas en la espalda al rubio.

Garfield no hizo ninguna de sus habituales quejas, simplemente expreso una dramática mueca de dolor.

—No creo que con $100 te alcances a comprar una motocicleta— dijo Rachel mientras que se guardaba el dinero en el bolsillo del pantalón

—Por algo se empieza Rach— respondió Garfield con una sonrisa que de inmediato se borró— y ahora tengo que volver a empezar.

La chica simplemente rodo los ojos. No pensaba devolverles el dinero, había ganado limpiamente y habían sido ellos quienes se acercaron a retarla aun sabiendo que era casi imposible que ganaran. La reputación de Rachel jugando póker la precedía y solo un tonto o alguien con deseos de perder su dinero se acercaba a jugar contra ella.

—Bueno si nadie quiere jugar otra vez me voy— sentencio Rachel poniéndose de pie y agarrando su mochila del suelo— los veré mañana en clases.

Los tres chicos simplemente asintieron con la cabeza, demasiado desanimados para despedirse verbalmente. Garfield se recargo con expresión abatida sobre el respaldo de la silla y contemplo el cielo.

—Supongo que yo también debería irme, tengo un par de tareas pendientes— dijo Víctor.

—Igual yo— coincidió Dick—solo recojo la baraja.

El pelinegro hizo un pequeño bulto con las cartas y después de acomodarlas se las guardo en el bolsillo. Se puso de pie y se encamino junto con sus amigos a los dormitorios.

—No puedo creer que ni con trampa le haya ganado a Rachel— pensó en voz alta el rubio.

Sus dos amigos se volvieron para mirarlo con curiosidad.

—¿Hiciste trampa?— cuestiono Dick, ante la afirmación de Garfield no pudo evitar preguntar— ¿Cómo?

Garfield metió la mano a su bolsillo y saco un par de cartas altas.

—Las acomode debajo de la mesa de manera que si necesitaba alguna de ellas la podría tomar sin problemas. Pero ni así conseguí por lo menos alguna vez tener una jugada más alta que la de Rachel.

Víctor emitió un bufido mientras que Dick solo negó con la cabeza.

—Mejor ahórrate la trampa para alguien más— comento Víctor mientras que observaba al menor guardar las cartas en el bolsillo— con ella no funcionarían.

—¿Qué no funcionaría con quién?— pregunto una voz a sus espaldas.

La repentina pregunta provoco que el trio de chicos se sobresaltara.

—Hola Wally— saludo Dick.

—Hola chicos.

Víctor y Garfield asintieron a modo de saludo.

—¿Saliendo de la práctica?— pregunto Víctor con una ceja alzada al mirar la enorme mochila que el pelirrojo llevaba colgada al hombro.

—Ah sí— respondió Wally mirando rápidamente la mochila. Después volvió su mirada hacia Garfield y pregunto— ¿de qué o quién estaban hablando?

—No creo que la conozcas— dijo Dick mientras que retomaban su caminata— pero es una chica contra la que perdimos dinero jugando cartas.

—¿La que juega póker? ¿A la que nadie se supone que le puede ganar?— cuestiono Wally con indiferencia.

—¿La conoces?— pregunto Víctor.

El pelirrojo se encogió en hombros y se acomodó mejor la mochila.

—En persona no, pero me ha tocado verla de lejos jugando cartas— dijo con simpleza— además de que todos dicen que nadie le puede ganar.

—Bueno esos rumores le hacen justicia— comento el pelinegro— nadie le puede ganar, o al menos nadie que yo conozca.

—No creo que sea tan buena— dijo Wally restándole importancia con una seña con la mano.

Los tres chicos soltaron una risa incrédula ante ese comentario.

—Se nota que nunca has jugando contra ella— señalo Garfield negando con la cabeza.

Wally rodo los ojos.

—No he jugado contra ella es cierto— acepto Wally— pero creo que es más lo que se dice de ella que lo que es. Tal vez yo podría ganarle.

Víctor, Garfield y Dick lo miraron como si estuviera loco.

—Si claro Wally— dijo con sarcasmo Dick.

—¿Qué? ¿No me creen?— pregunto con aparente tono ofendido el pelirrojo.

—La verdad no— admitió Dick.

—Ver para creer— cito Víctor— tendrías que probarlo frente a nosotros.

—Sí y de paso recuperar nuestro dinero— soltó sin pensar Garfield.

Wally los miro por unos segundos hasta que por fin dijo:

—Bueno entonces hagamos un trato— con la última palabra tres pares de ojos se posaron en él llenos de curiosidad— jugare para recuperar su dinero; si gano me dan la mitad…

—¿Y si pierdes?— interrogo con interés Garfield.

—Les doy el dinero que perdieron— finalizo Wally— todo, de contado y sin repliques ni nada.

Un brillo avaricio apareció en los ojos del trio de chicos. Se dirigieron rápidas miradas y después enfocaron al cuarto amigo.

—Creo que tenemos un trato— concluyo Dick extendiendo la mano.

Wally asintió al estrechar la mano de su mejor amigo.

—Ahora solo díganme donde esta Rachel.

El silencio inundaba el pequeño dormitorio y Rachel no pudo hacer más que felicitarse mentalmente por haberle regalo a Kory unos audífonos el mes pasado. Era paciente con su compañera y amiga por ser extranjera y tener gustos diferentes a los suyos en cuestión de música pero había ocasiones en las que la música que su amiga solía poner para realizar los deberes no hacía más que irritarla. Y más aun cuando lo único que quería era paz y tranquilidad para realizar su sesión de yoga diaria.

Respiro profundamente y exhalo al momento en que le tocaba cambiar de posición. Apenas se estaba acomodando cuando unos abruptos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su concentración y perdió el equilibrio.

—Vaya me pregunto quién será— dijo Kory colgándose los audífonos al cuello— ¿esperas a alguien?

Rachel negó con la cabeza y se levantó del suelo con una mueca de desagrado. Tomo el tapete y comenzó a enrollarlo. No se molestó en ir a ver quién tocaba la puerta, le dejo esa tarea a su compañera. Estaba casi segura de que sería alguna amiga o algún pretendiente de Kory.

—Hola chicos— saludo alegremente la extranjera— ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Buscamos a Rachel— respondió Dick.

"_¿Qué?" _ se preguntó mentalmente la aludida desde el interior del armario en donde guardaba el tapete.

—De acuerdo pasen— dijo Kory haciéndose a un lado para permitirle la entrada a los chicos.

Rachel salió del armario con una mirada interrogante y contemplo a sus tres amigos entrar seguidos por un chico pelirrojo.

—Hola otra vez Rachel— saludo Garfield con una enorme sonrisa— no estas ocupada ¿verdad?

—Hola, si estaba algo ocup…

—Que bien entonces no molestamos— la interrumpió Garfield.

Rachel alzo las cejas y se cruzó de brazos. Miro a Dick, quien parecía ser el más apropiado para contarle que era lo que pasaba. El chico rio nerviosamente ante la mirada violeta y se rasco la nuca.

—¿Queríamos saber si estas de ánimos para otro juego?

—Grayson tienes que estar bromeando— respondió al apartar la mirada y negar con la cabeza— sabes que mañana a las 6 tengo examen por culpa de tu bromista amigo.

—Lo sabemos Rachel pero acá mi amigo Wally piensa que puede ganarte— se apresuró a decir Víctor mientras que le daba unas palmadas en la espalda al pelirrojo.

Rachel miro al pelirrojo, quien le devolvió una animada sonrisa, y después a Víctor.

—Por mi puede pensar lo que quiera— comento la chica alzando los hombros en señal de desinterés— necesito estudiar, no tengo tiempo para otro juego.

—Por favor Rachel, hace unos minutos no tenías problemas con jugar otra partida— suplico Dick.

—Hace unos minutos no tenía noción del tiempo— respondió Rachel sin tomar en cuenta la súplica del pelinegro.

—En verdad no tienes tiempo o lo te da miedo perder— hablo por primera vez Wally dando un paso para quedar más cerca de la chica.

Los ojos de Rachel rápidamente dieron con los suyos. Él la miraba desafiante, demostrando con eso que de verdad se creía capaz de poder ganarle en un juego el cual ella llevaba años sin perder. Rachel quiso reírse por su exceso de confianza pero en lugar de hacerlo solo le sostuvo la mirada, dispuesta a ganar ese duelo de miradas.

Wally alzo una ceja, exigiéndole una respuesta y eso provoco una pequeña sonrisa de lado por parte de Rachel.

—Grayson, reparte— ordeno.

El pelinegro tomo asiento en el suelo y se apresuró a sacar las cartas del pantalón. Las revolvió con habilidad y después repartió las correspondientes. Rachel y Wally se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Dick sin dejar de mirarse.

—Las damas primero— dijo Wally después de sentarse.

Rachel levanto las cartas y miro las tres cartas que yacían en medio.

—Empecemos con $20— dijo colocando un billete de $10 a un lado.

—Bien— acepto Wally colocando el billete de $20 sobre el de Rachel sin haber visto las cartas aun.

Rachel asintió y puso el dinero faltante. Por primera vez dejaron de mirarse para observar como Dick colocaba la cuarta carta.

—_Color_— dijo Rachel.

Nunca había anunciado que juego tenia. Siempre, desde que había empezado a jugar, se había limitado a mostrar las cartas y esperar para llevarse el dinero pero en esta ocasión era distinto. El pelirrojo le había ganado la mayoría de las partidas anteriores y esperaba aunque fuera esa vez recuperar algo de su dinero porque hacia unas partidas atrás que había perdido el dinero que les había ganado a sus amigos.

—Buena mano— alabo Wally— pero tengo _full_ así que te gano.

Rachel contemplo como el chico recogía los últimos billetes del suelo y lo maldijo mentalmente.

—¿Quieres jugar otra vez?— pregunto Wally con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Rachel rodo los ojos al recordar que ella también solía poner esa sonrisa cuando ganaba.

—No, ya no tengo dinero para apostar— respondió Rachel.

Wally la miro detenidamente y de pronto una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Pero no era como la desafiante y arrogante que Rachel había visto por toda la noche, en esa sonrisa parecía haber un pequeño destello infantil en sus ojos y de alguna extraña manera las múltiples pecas que había en sus mejillas ayudaban a aumentar aquel aire infantil que rodeaba la sonrisa del joven.

—¿Quién dijo que necesitas dinero para apostar?

Aquellas palabras mataron la forma en que Rachel lo había comenzado a ver tras esa sonrisa.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— pregunto con cautela.

Aquello no pasó desapercibido por Wally, quien de inmediato subió las manos con gesto inocente.

—No me malinterpretes. Solo digo que tal vez puedas apostar otra cosa.

Aunque con aquello intentaba que Rachel no sacara conclusiones precipitadas la chica no bajo la guardia.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Una cita conmigo— finalizo Wally con una enorme sonrisa bajando las manos.

Rachel no fue capaz de simular la sorpresa ante sus palabras y un rápido rubor se apodero de sus mejillas.

—Vaya eso es nuevo— dijo Dick atrayendo la atención de todos.

—Pero también muy lindo— agrego Kory con una enorme sonrisa.

El color rojo presente en las mejillas de Rachel aumento al recordar que todos sus amigos se encontraban ahí.

—¿Te parece o no?— pregunto Wally pendiente de la respuesta de Rachel— un todo o nada. Si ganas te devuelvo el dinero pero si pierdes saldrás conmigo el viernes.

—¡¿Qué?!— exclamaron Dick, Víctor y Garfield al unísono.

—No parece muy gusto— dijo Rachel dudosa— todo ese dinero por una cita. ¿Cuál es el truco?

Wally dejo salir una agradable risa.

—No hay ningún truco. Me gustaría salir contigo— respondió con auténtica sinceridad— y esta parece ser una buena oportunidad.

Rachel lo pensó por unos segundos mientras que examinaba con atención el rostro de Wally. Parecía que el chico ambicioso que había estado jugando contra ella hubiera desaparecido para darle paso a aquel dulce y encantador joven.

—De acuerdo.

Tan pronto dijo eso Wally ensancho su sonrisa y le dirigió una mirada a Dick para que repartiera las cartas.

Asustados por la posibilidad de perder todo su dinero de nuevo Víctor y Garfield se situaron a espaldas de Wally para poder ver su juego. Kory se acercó un poco a Rachel pero no con la misma intención que sus amigos, tenía curiosidad por ver como se desarrollaría el juego.

Debido a que era un todo o nada Dick destapo las cinco cartas al mismo tiempo. Wally y Rachel levantaron las cartas a la vez. Garfield y Víctor hicieron una exclamación de entusiasmo y chocaron los cinco.

—_Color_— dijo Wally mostrando sus cartas.

Rachel suspiro y dejo las cartas en el suelo sin destaparlas, dándole así a entender que había perdido. Una enorme sonrisa se formó en los labios de Wally y al verla Rachel se encogió en hombros algo apenada.

—Vendré por ti el viernes a las 8— anuncio Wally antes de ponerse de pie, al igual que los chicos.

La joven asintió y también se puso de pie. Los acompaño hasta la puerta, ignorando los comentarios que hacían Garfield y Víctor sobre cómo alguien por fin la había derrotado. Mantuvo a puerta abierta un par de segundos más para observarlos marchar. El pelirrojo se volvió y al verla parada en la puerta le dirigió una sonrisa y un guiño para después volverse y dar vuelta en la esquina.

Rachel cerró por fin la puerta y al girarse observo el montón de cartas que sus amigos habían olvidado. Rodó los ojos y se encamino para recogerlos.

—Amiga Rachel— la llamo Kory.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Estoy confundida— mascullo la extranjera mirando un par de cartas en su mano— por lo que me has enseñado creí que cuatro cartas del mismo número era mayor que tener cinco cartas del mismo color.

—Sí, así es— respondió Rachel asintiendo.

—Entonces ¿lo dejaste ganar?

En lugar de responder Rachel se encogió en hombros y formo una sonrisa de lado que Kory no alcanzo a vislumbrar. Después de todo tendría que ser interesante salir con un chico lo suficientemente hábil como para haberle ganado en póker.

**Hasta aquí por hoy. Ojala lo hayan disfrutado y me puedan dejar un review para saber que les pareció.**

**Por si alguien no conoce el juego: **

**Full: tres cartas con el mismo número y dos cartas con el mismo número. **

**Color: cinco cartas del mismo color y símbolo. **

**Poker: cuatro cartas con el mismo numero. **

**Muchas gracias: Speisla Cartoon Cartoon, Katherine Valentine west, TsukihimePrincess, AngelicaBR, Chica Cuervo, soul of tears, LissyScarlett, BBangel, Anna Gabriela Tao Usui por seguir pendientes de este fic y continuar comentando y alentándome a seguir escribiendo. Me animan mucho a mejorar y continuar con esto. **

**Saludos. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Sé que dije que lo más probable era que no fuera a subir nada hasta que se terminará Mayo, porque estoy en entregas finales y apenas he terminado un trabajo. Lo bueno es que el resto es para los demás días de la semana y me tome este tiempo para escribir un poco sobre Raven y Kid Flash. **

**La verdad es que la inspiración para este one-shot tiene que ver porque me paso algo similar. Obviamente yo no me topé con un Kid Flash en el metro (porque ni metro fue, es un mugroso "camión" —sí, entre paréntesis porque es la cruza de un camión con un vagón de metro, y no, no tengo nada en contra del transporte público pero ese perjudico mucho la ciudad en donde vivo XS— que tome el otro día para llegar al centro) y no ocurrió lo que aquí. Pero si me toco irme pegada a la puerta y quedar frente a frente un par de veces con un tipo desconocido, lo cual fue una situación sumamente incomoda DX. **

**Ojalá este comentario no haya arruinado la trama XD y ya sin más dejo que lean. **

**Los teen titans no me pertenecen.**

**Encuentro en el metro. **

Con poca paciencia se asomó por el túnel del metro. Una sonrisa casi se forma en su rostro al enfocar las luces del metro acercarse por el túnel. Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y aguardó a que el metro se detuviera y las puertas se abrieran frente a ella.

Ingresó en el vagón y enfocó la mirada en el interior. Casi siempre tomaba los asientos al final de la hilera. De esa manera evitaba encontrarse en medio de dos personas que podían aplastarla o comenzar una conversación sin importarles que estuviera ella en medio. Lamentablemente en aquella ocasión todos los asientos se encontraban ocupados, no le quedaba más remedio que irse de pie. Pero para su suerte eran pocos los pasajeros que se encontraban parados así que tenía el espacio suficiente para plantar firmemente los pies en el piso, aferrarse a una colgadera y no tener que ir apretada entre otras personas.

Se agarró de la colgadera más próxima a la puerta, para poder salir sin ningún inconveniente. Se colocó los audífonos y en eso el vagón arrancó.

El viaje hacia la siguiente parada fue rápido, la canción ni siquiera había llegado al coro. Volvió su atención hacia la puerta del metro y sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa.

Un gran grupo de personas esperaban a que las puertas se abrieran y cuando así lo hicieron, subieron apresurados a ocupar hasta el último centímetro disponible del vagón. Todos los nuevos pasajeros terminaron amontonados y peleando con las manos para tomar las agarraderas.

Rachel tuvo que soltar la que utilizaba cuando una mujer apretó los dedos en torno al colgante y casi le arranca la mano. Buscó otra de la que pudiera auxiliarse pero todas estaban ocupadas. A duras penas consiguió girar el cuerpo y bastó que uno de sus pies se separara del suelo para que algún aprovechado se hiciera con sus veinte centímetros de piso y la hiciera tambalearse.

Se hubiera caído sobre varios pasajeros de no ser porque consiguió apoyar el pie a tiempo para recuperar el equilibrio. Pero nunca se fijó que el punto en que había apoyado el pie ya se encontraba ocupado por alguien. Su rostro adquirió un simulado sonrojo y alzo la vista hacia el dueño para encontrarse con un joven un poco mayor que ella con una mueca de dolor.

Se apresuró a formar una disculpa, pero las palabras aun no salían de su boca cuando el chico mostró una expresión de comprensión. Rachel asintió y bajo la mirada, para buscar algún lugar en donde poner el pie que tenía levantado.

El chico pareció comprender lo que ella buscaba y como pudo separó sus pies para dejarle un espacio pequeño pero que era más que suficiente para que apoyara el pie. Rachel subió la mirada y le dedico un asentimiento. Colocó el pie en el espacio libre, sintiéndose un poco incomoda y a la vez agradecida.

Justo cuando su pie se encontraba en el piso el metro arrancó y como ella aun no encontraba algo sobre lo que pudiera aferrarse, su cuerpo se balanceó hacia enfrente. Impactó con suavidad en el pecho del joven y este reaccionó por inercia y coloco su mano sobre el brazo de Rachel para evitar que cayera.

Nuevamente un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas y deseó poder evitar la mirada del chico pero sus buenos hábitos de gratitud se lo impidieron. Elevó la vista y cuando sus ojos se encontraron Rachel se fascinó por el hermoso color celeste que estos poseían.

Él pareció notarlo porque una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro surcado de pecas, lo cual consiguió devolver a la joven a la realidad. Adoptó una expresión seria y masculló un agradecimiento casi inaudible antes de separarse del muchacho e intentar retroceder todo lo que las personas le permitieron.

Durante las siguientes dos paradas evitó tener algún contacto con él. Era consciente de que el chico le dirigía alguna que otra mirada, podía sentir como clavaba los ojos en su rostro, pero se rehusó a mirarlo. Ya le había elevado el ego lo suficiente.

Fue hasta la tercera parada, cuando un señor se abrió camino hacia la salida a base de empujones y provocó que la joven nuevamente quedara a escasa distancia del chico. Tuvo un poco de suerte de estar de volteando hacia otro lado al momento del choque, por lo menos no vio a la diversión que todo eso producía en los ojos del joven. La cabeza le quedó casi recargada en el hombro de él y sintió que su mano le rozaba la cadera, como si en cualquier momento fuera a rodearla con el brazo.

Y eso ocurrió. Cuando el vagón comenzó a andar y por inercia se apoyó en el hombro del chico, él rápidamente le rodeó la cintura. Pero fue hasta que cada uno sujetaba al otro cuando Rachel se percató de la manera tan inusual en que se aferraba a un extraño. Quiso retroceder pero las personas que se apretujaban detrás de ella, más la fuerza que ejercía el muchacho para que no fuera a caer, se lo impidieron.

Sintió la respiración del chico alborotarle algunos mechones de cabello y al notar que no le molestaba se animó a elevar la mirada. Él percibió sus movimientos y aflojó un poco el agarre para permitirle retroceder escasos centímetros. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, un sonrojo invadió las mejillas de Rachel y pensó que él nuevamente formaría esa sonrisa burlona pero no fue así. Él sonrió, sí, pero no de la manera que ella esperaba.

Su sonrisa fue tan amigable y cargada de ternura que algo en el interior de Rachel se conmovió. Le devolvió el gesto, la suya resultó de lado y no tan ancha pero bastó para que una chispa inundara los ojos del joven.

Desafortunadamente en eso el vagón se detuvo en la parada de Rachel. Sin poder articular palabra, sus ojos se enfocaron en la puerta a la vez que apartaba la mano de su hombro. Él comprendió sus gestos y aunque ella no lo veía asintió. La soltó, no sin antes estrecharla velozmente, y observó como ella se deslizaba entre los pasajeros.

Cuando Rachel salió del vagón sintió las puertas cerrarse detrás de sí. Volteó la cabeza y sus ojos dieron con los del muchacho, que hasta ahora se percataba era pelirrojo. Él le dedicó una sonrisa y una despedida con la mano. Ella devolvió la sonrisa e imitó la acción. El chico apenas si alcanzó a verlo, en ese momento el vagón arranco y con gran velocidad se perdió en el túnel.

Rachel contempló el túnel por unos minutos más, guardando en su memoria la mirada del chico. Después dio la vuelta y camino hacia las escaleras, esperando que el día siguiente volviera a toparse con él.

**Esto es todo por hoy. Sé que es muy corto y hubiera preferido que fuera más largo pero no he tenido nada de tiempo. A penas ahorita tuve un rato para terminar esta idea que me venía rondando desde lo que les conté arriba. **

**Espero que les haya gustado, si fue así invitó a dejar un review y si no, también para que me digan en que puedo mejorar.**

**Y sobre las otras actualizaciones, me enfocaré en ellas cuando haya salido de vacaciones. Lo prometo. **

**Muchos saludos a todos y gracias por comentar en el fic anterior: TsukihimePrincess, Katherine Valentine west, Chica Cuervo, AngelicaBR, Ankoku no raito-gawa, guis, Emy. Me animan mucho para continuar con este fic de one—shots.**


End file.
